rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Toros Dagan
Toros "El Toro" Dagan is a 5,000 year old Mahjarrat character who follows Zaros. He makes his living disguised as an Armadylean hunter, and is in a relationship with a woman known as Krissie Dagan. Appearance Toros changes in appearance depending on occupation. Toros would have dark, medium length hair that go down his face to about his nose, tan skin, the result of living in the sun too long. He'd also have emerald green eyes, that shine when he smiles, which corresponds with his nose, and mouth, filled with fairly white teeth. He stands at 6'5, and weighing about 200 Lbs. He'd have smallish ears, and a barely noticable cleft chin. Biography Toros was born/created about four thousand years ago, in his home realm, where Itchlarin brought him and his species to Gielinor. He particularly disliked Itchlarin, once Zaros brought most of his species to his army, he almost obediently followed. After Zaros' Betrayal, Toros became furious, but put as much distance as he could from Zamorak, only to be found, He would soon fall to hibernation before the God Wars has started, he'd then wake up in the midst of the God Wars. God Wars, he woke up, and relunctlantly followed into Zamorak's army. Fighting, and earning much respect, Toros became a favourite of the ladies (though at this time the world was at chaos, he was fighting around Rellekka, where they had accepted him one of them.), mating with one particular woman, his daughter, Alexandra would soon be born. One day he left for the frontline, he was ambushed, his Captain fleeing, leaving the rest of his group behind, Toros seized by Saradominist forces, watches his team die. As the enemy group drags him away, never to be seen in the public eye for more thousands of years... Year 169 of Fifth Age, Toros woke from another hibernation, finding his way to Falador, where he'd meet his girlfriend, Krissie, and his former boss/leader, Exan Drayk (another Mahjarrat), he had joined Exan's bounty hunter crew where they killed/arrested wanted men and women, after Exan got a rich payout, he shut down the business. Toros starts to settle down and start a family with his girlfriend. Later his friend calls him again, asking him to become his army's commander, Toros gradually accepting, leaves his job months later. Toros now resides in Dorgesh-Kaan or Hazelmere's Island, working as a hunter, one day Toros travelled to Pick and Lute tavern, search for his daughter, the result was his death. he now rests in peace in the Dagan crypt. Weaponry #Gloves of Arrav(rp family): Hidden blades (his best weapon used, caused him to win many fights) #His sword, made of mithril, covered in a thin sheet of steel. #Spiked/steel gauntlets. #his bow and arrows. Trivia *Up until his death, Toros was undefeated in combat. *Toros had three children: Gabriel, Ryan, and Alexandra Dagan. *Toros had a relationship with a mysterious woman, and up until his death, Krissie Dagan. * He died because he threw himself off the balcony, ending, when his killers mutilated his body. *His brother was Leo Dagan. (my long time first char) *He had anger problems, which brought him to his grave. Category:Characters Category:Mahjarrat Category:Warrior Category:Rangers Category:Zarosian Category:Deceased Category:Military Category:Commander Category:Male Category:Armadylean